The Biometry Core of the SCOR Center provides data processing and analysis services for its projects, offers statistical consulting services to its investigators, seeks to develop the necessary statistical methodology necessary to answer the complex questions arising from the Center's epidemiologic studies, and directs the ongoing longitudinal study of lung function in a working population not exposed to known toxic inhalants. This supplement application seeks funds not requested in the original application for a computer programmer. In addition, funds are requested to purchase computer hardware for in-house use.